Generally, as the instant food and beverage industry has been developed, a variety of food sets and menu has been launched.
The food and beverage are completely packed in a factory and come to the market. However, at a small shop where favorite food and beverage are sold, the food and beverage are instantly prepared by, for example, filling the food and beverage into a container. However, to meet favorite of customers, there is a need for preparing a variety of containers. However, it is difficult to prepare the variety of containers in the small store.
For example, in the case of normal coffee, it is filled in the container body and a flat type cap closes the opening of the container body. In the case of foamy cream coffee, a dome-shape cap should be used to close the opening of the container body.
That is, in a conventional food container, a flat cap is provided with a spouting portion and a plurality of holes. A filtering paper is inserted on a top of the cap so that the user can instantly drip a ground coffee.
However, the conventional food container has an advantage of instantly dripping the coffee, it is impossible to stably drink the contents through the cap.
As described above, the conventional food container cap is used only for a single purpose. That is, it cannot be used for the multi-purpose.